


Five Times Marco Fell In Love With Erik And One Time He Didn't

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Marco Fell In Love With Erik And One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> For my dear friends GoForGoals and funfan who support me in such a wonderful way. 
> 
> I needed a break from my WIPs and I wanted to write fluff again and something short and sweet. I hope you will like it!

**The first time** Marco fell in love with Erik was when he looked into his beautiful hazel-green eyes. The young defender stood before him and Marco looked into the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen, smiling mischievously at him, his nose crinkling as he did so and all Marco could was falling in love with those astonishing hazel-green eyes and of course, with the handsome owner of them himself, as well.

**The second time** Marco fell in love with Erik was when he saw him playing football for the first time. Erik ran over the pitch with so much eagerness and joy being one with the ball he loved to play with so much, and he was the most beautiful sight Marco had ever seen in his entire life. Marco watched the brunette playing football and he couldn't help but fall in love with Erik again, hoping that Erik would return his love some day.

**The third time** Marco fell in love with Erik was when he kissed him for the first time. Erik had wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion and longing he felt for the blonde, and the softness of Erik's lips, the sound of the wonderful needy sighs and moans the young defender made while Marco kissed him and the sweetness of their first kiss made Marco loving Erik more than he had ever loved someone before.

**The fourth time** Marco fell in love with Erik was when they fought for the first time. Marco was truly angry with his boyfriend and he knew that Erik was angry with him, as well, but, when he looked at Erik, watching him shouting with his anger, his soft rounded cheeks rosy from his fury and his amazing hazel-green eyes shining with the passion for his mission, Marco's anger faded, leaving only the passion and love he felt for the wonderful young man who had stolen his heart right at first sight.

**The fifth time** Marco fell in love with Erik was when they made love for the first time. He was sheathed to the hilt deep inside Erik's wonderful tight heat, thrusting slowly into him again and again and Erik's sweet unquestioning submission and the love he could see in his beautiful eyes as Erik gave himself to him for the very first time was the most precious thing Marco had ever gotten. They made love and they kissed and Marco fell in love all over again with his perfect boyfriend, knowing that he would never love anyone else the way he loved Erik.

**The one time** Marco didn't fell in love was when he watched his beautiful boyfriend sleeping after their perfect first night together. He watched his boyfriend sleeping peacefully with a small happy smile on his handsome face, stroking his warm and rosy cheek, his heart aching with the love he felt for Erik. This time, he didn't fall in love with Erik, because he already had fallen in love with the young footballer so deep that he knew he would never stop loving him. Marco bent down, kissing the sweet lips of his sleeping beauty with all the tenderness, passion and happiness he felt for him and whispered:

“I love you Erik.”


End file.
